A system for connecting wall slats of an elevator cage has become known from the patent specification EP 0 997 424 B1. A connecting device arranged at a first wall slat consists of a retaining element and a clamping element. A locking opening is provided at a second wall slat and has two circular regions with larger diameters and, between the circular regions, a rectangular region with a smaller width than the larger diameter. The retaining element is fixedly connected with the first wall slat by means of a rivet connection, wherein a rivet head of the cylindrical retaining element presses against the first wall slat. The cylindrical clamping element embraces the cylindrical retaining element and is pushable in the direction of the rivet axis, wherein on the one hand the first wall slat and on the other hand a shoulder of the retaining element limit the displacement travel. Provided between the shoulder and the clamping element is a spring element which presses the clamping element against the first wall slat. The second wall slat is placed at a circular region of the locking opening over the clamping element and moved up to the first wall slat and then moved further along the first wall slat until the rectangular region of the locking opening at the conical end of the clamping element presses the clamping element against the shoulder of the retaining element against the spring force of the spring element.
The retaining element fastened by means of a rivet connection to the wall slat is complicated. A special rivet tool and a minimum width of the panel end face are necessary for production of the rivet connection.